Disturbing Desires
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Both Knew it was wrong but both could care less as pleasure consumed them. Requested by someone under XXXX. Hope you enjoy and please no flames!


**Author's Note: Hiya! Well I am taking request for fics and I'm happy to say that this is my first one asked by someone who reviewed on one of my story as XXXX. They wanted me to do a fic of the average couple IchigoxRukia but with this slight twist. I'm willing to do any other request as long as it is a Bleach pairing and IDC I can do both yaoi and/or yuri other then just het. I hope you guys enjoy and leave me a review, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I'm too broke to own Bleach! Also, the song in here(though it's only one part)is Cry Little Sister song by Seasons After. I own nothing**

Rukia walked down the hall of her home, having returned from school tired and exhausted from all the studying she had to do for her finals as a sophmore. She stopped a few feet away from her elder brother's room and stared at the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking by it quickly, sighing now that she was a good few feet away from it. Rukia continued to walk past the rooms until she felt a strang hand reach out and grab her hand, pulling her into the restroom and pushing her against the wall. Rukia had shut her eyes when her head hit the wall painfully and opened them when she felt warm air on her lips, her brother's hazel eyes looking at her like she was a piece of desert.

"I-Ichi-Ichigo..." Rukia whimpered, her elder brother smirk and brushed the stubborn bang from her face before kissing her forehead gently.

"I've been waiting for you, little sister." Ichigo said, sensually. Licking her neck slowly causing her to stiffen and grab his wrist.

"Wait Ichigo, we can't. Yuzu or Karin might walk in." Rukia said, holding back a whimper as her brother nipped at her neck playfully.

"The doors locked and dad's gonna be gone soon to take Karin to soccer practice. I have you all to myself, Rukia." Ichigo said, nibbling on her earlobe.

This act is labeled by others as sinful and disgusting, even Rukia herself felt dirty after the deed is done but she knew well not to disobey her older brother. His temper worst then hers and anyone eles in the family combined, in the back ground the radio could be heard playing a song.

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes._

_Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie._

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear._

_Through broken walls, that scream I hear!_

_Cry Little Sister!(Thou shall not fall)_

_Come, come to your brother!(Thou shall not die)_

_Unchain me, Little Sister!(Thou shall not fear)_

_Love is with your brother!(Thou shall not kill)_

Rukia felt her self being carried only to feel the coldness of the sink on her bottom, her skirt being hiked up by rough hands. She closed her eyes when her brother's lips came close to her own. Feeling slight pleasure but at the same time sicken by the act about to take place, her brother's lips now trailing down her pale neck as his hand worked to unbutton her blouse.

"Let me see your eyes, Rukia." Ichigo said, his voice muffled though to the fact that his lips were still on her neck. He raised his head and cupped her face in his warm hands before kissing her lips softly. Rukia opened her eyes when she felt him pull away and stared at his face.

"So beautiful. Do you realize the power you have over me, Rukia? Your eyes, they will only burn for me." Ichigo murmered, Rukia bit on her lower lip as she felt Ichigo pull down her panties until they clung around her knees.

Rubbing up against her so she could feel his desire for her, Rukia gasped and this gave Ichigo the chance to attack. Covering her lips with his as he kissed her passionately. Savoring the taste of her mouth and how soft her lips felt against his, Rukia moan involentarly and grabbed her brother's strong shoulders as pleasure began to cloud her mind. Her hands going down and slowly unbuttuon his shirt and relishing the feel of his muscels. Pushing her own shirt off now that it was completely unbutton, Ichigo moaned from the touches his little sister's touches and began to lose his patience as his pants began to feel uncomfortable. He quickly unstrapped her blue bra and cupped her modest breast with his hands causing her to arch her back into his rough touches.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whimpered, her core buring now from excitement. Ichigo chuckled and pinched her nipple causing her to yelp in pleasure.

"See Rukia, I'm the only one that can make you feel this way. No one eles will ever touch you like I am, you're mine." Ichigo growled, Rukia absent-mindedly nodded her head and let out a moan when she felt her brother's finger enter her.

Going in and out in a mocking jesture of what will soon happen, Ichigo licked his lips at the sight infront of him. This all began the year he saw his bestfriend hit on Rukia when she was a freshmen and when he saw that he knew then and there that Rukia would belong to no one eles except for him. She was his world and he would be the only one to claim the young angel as his own. His pace began to quicken causing Rukia to moan louder and dig her nails into Ichigo's shoulder, her head rolled back as pleasure hit her body mercilessly. Ichigo began to unbuckle his belt and pull out his large and hard member as Rukia was about to reach her climax. Pulling away cruely and chuckling her soft whine, he licked his finger of her jucies and moaned from the wonderful taste. Rukia watched as her older brother made such a crude jesture but couldn't help the erotic feeling that was growing inside her, Ichigo smirked as he placed himself at her entrance. Grabbing her chin and kissing her roughly so he could swallow her scream as he pushed forward.

"Rukia!" Ichigo grunted, full insdie her and began to pump hard into her body.

Rukia moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to give more accesses, her nails now on his wrist that kept her hips in place as pounded into her small body. His head thrown back back and her name being the only thing spilling from his lips as his pace quicken, moans and yalps of pleasure escaping Rukia's lips as her body felt ever wave of pleasure she felt from Ichigo's huge member. Both knew the deed was wrong and in society deemed distasteful but neither cared as they were now one and felt nothing but bliss at the warmth their bodies created from the task. All that mattered was the pleasure and the animalistic urge to claim and mark what belongs to oneself just as Ichigo was doing right now. He could feel that he was close and he could feel his younger sister's warm walls tighten beyond imginable around his member that was move at fast speed. He grabbed the back of Rukia's neck and slammed his lips against his own was they reached the heavans tigether. Rukia screamed muffled by Ichigo's lips and his own grunt-filled lust come to an end after a few more quick thrust, both stood motionless after a few moments before Ichigo pulled out of her and placed her off the sink.

"You're mine. All mine." Ichigo muttered, kissing his sister's tender face multiple times before dressing himself. Rukia slowly began to do the same as the acts of this day replayed in her head, making her feel disgraceful and dirty at the acts she had done with her own blood. Ichigo noticed the sadden look on her face and walked over to her, hugging her in his warm embrace as he kissed the top of her head. Closing his eyes to feel even more pride at the wamrth of his younger sister's body that he could only cause.

"We can't keep doing this, Ichigo." Rukia muttered, Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and grabbed Rukia's chin to raise her head.

"I say we can and we will, Rukia." Ichigo whispered, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly before making his way out.

Leaving behind a confused and broken soul in a room that was now tainted by the actions of that day.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed, especially XXXX and review please but no flames and if you want me to write an fic message me or review if you don't have an account though it has to be a couple from Bleach, M-Rated, and an one-shot. Bye!**


End file.
